Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for forming the same, and more particularly to an anti-fuse.
In recent times, as information media such as computers have rapidly come into widespread use, technology of a semiconductor device has been rapidly developed. Functionally, it is necessary for a semiconductor device to operate at a high speed and to have a high storage capacity. Therefore, technology for manufacturing semiconductor devices has rapidly developed to improve an integration degree, reliability, a response speed, etc.
The semiconductor device can be inspected to detect a plurality of defective cells in early stages, and the defective cells can be cured through a repair process.
Specifically, anti-fuses have been widely used in the repair process after completion of packaging. The term “anti-fuse” refers to a fuse that is used before the packaging process. The anti-fuse is electrically opened at a normal state. When a high voltage is applied to the anti-fuse at the normal state, an insulator which is contained in the anti-fuse ruptures, and the anti-fuse is short-circuited or coupled to a cell. The anti-fuse may be formed in a periphery region (or a peripheral circuit region), and redundant cells for the anti-fuse may also be formed in the periphery region. The redundant cells may be SRAM cells that do not require refresh operation.
For the anti-fuse to stably operate, a current path should be attributed to the rupture with a high level of reliability.